Captain Lyrus
Good Samaritan Captain Lyrus '''is an DLC character from Battle Rhythm. Appearance Lyrus' appears sometimes as Argonian, most impress wearing as Superhero who make choice at Good Samaritan of Argus Dimension. Inspirations The character is esentially based on Superman, but with the personality of Jack Bauer from ''24'', if you take note that I picked Keifer Sutherland as his english voice actor. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Captain Lyrus Sonus is the twin brother of Doctor Giga. For his heroic duties back in his dimension, he was awarded by his parents with the Argonian Energy, which will have the potential to bring peace to the dimensions. However, his bitter brother killed their own parents and stole a portion of it in order to start the interdimensional conquest. He knows that Giga is planning to take over Earth, he decides to travel in it to partake in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts to stop the dictator's iredeemable acts against every living being, and at the same time, warn the competitors about the truth behind the tournament."'' Relationships Allies Carlos Velásquez When Carlos meets Captain Lyrus while telling his twin brother haves planning to conquer, seens Giga have forget to brainwashed for Natalie and Jacob but Don Z is not, if showed into champion, Lyrus knows thing happen. Rina Yamanaka When Captain Lyrus tells Rina knows that his brother Giga who kidnapped her sister, Sayaka. Enemies Doctor Giga Captain Lyrus apparently has PTSD, indicating that he got traumatized in the very moment his brother, Doctor Giga, killed their parents without remorse. It's been in this moment that Lyrus' hatred for Giga almost got the best of him one day during their feud. Currently, he's taking therapy sessions in order to control his issue. Gameplay Captain Lyrus is just an superpowered humanoids, much like Doctor Giga. And is just an superhero when he got most powerful much like other characters in Battle Rhythm universe, while can beign as Argonian above strongest. Is also haves an epic superpowers than Carlos, Rina, Murdock and others. Captain Lyrus' fighting style is Hollywood Soundtrack, which is a made up fighting style with the Film Score motif as its basis. The reason why it's called "Hollywood" is because Lyrus has epic superpowers that you can be familiarized if you have watched superhero movies. Movelist Special Moves * Power Beam: QCF + P (He launches a gold energy beam from his two hands.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Power Blast, transitions said energy beam into a very huge immovable spark that hits five times at contact. * Argonian Rush: HCF + P (He does a flying punch. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Argonian Hammer, adds two hammer punches similar to Mike Haggar after the first hit. * Brace Deflector: QCB + P (He uses his braces to deflect his opponents' projectiles like Wonder Woman.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Brace Protector, extends the time of the position for 3 seconds and every deflected projectile goes faster. * Dive Kick: QCB + K (He jumps and does a dive kick. Can be performed in air too. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Superpowered Kick, adds three kicks in succession after the first one. * Ground Shock: Tap D three times + P (He punches the ground, summoning a shockwave that trips his opponent.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Powerful Aftershock, expands the radius of the shockvave by 5% and causes more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Argonian Justice: QCB, HCF + 3P (Lyrus prepares by putting his two fists together as he says "Argonian Justice!" and then punches his opponent in the face. If the move connects, he grabs his opponent like a tornado in 360 degrees many times, then hits him/her with an uppercut and finishes by launching a huge energy beam towards his still airborne opponent, falling to the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro Lyrus is seen landing from the sky to the ground and says "I'm Captain Lyrus, and I'll show you the meaning of justice!" before he goes to his Hollywood Soundtrack stance. Match Point Lyrus rises his hand as it charges with Argus Energy and says "This is the true power of Argus!" Victory Pose Lyrus starts to fly and then he starts to assume a flying pose similar to Superman as the camera follows closely to him. Silver colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Being a hero is not what you wear or the powers you have. It's about the action." * (vs. Carlos) "Carlos, take note that this is my war against Doctor Giga!" * (vs. Joaquín) "Curiously enough, you remind me of myself when I was a kid." * (vs. Rina) "Your sister will be safe from his clutches... Trust me." * (vs. Adriana) "Tell your cousin that he shouldn't intervene in my personal vendetta." * (vs. Iván) "Blame Nicolas Maduro for not letting your country progress, boy." * (vs. Takeru) "A former Yakuza like you deserves a moment of redemption." * (vs. Murdock) "I know who are those who killed your family... albino shapeshifters." * (vs. Shantel) "You and your brother will survive even in the harshest of the moments." * (vs. Jacob) "Use your sand powers for a greater good instead of harm!" * (vs. Natalie) "Break free from the mind control and return to the League." * (vs. Damian) "Why not bother someone else and get out of my face now?" * (vs. Garrett) "Maybe you need to focus on your mind in order to maintain your muscles." * (vs. Reggie) "I appreciate your effort to save the environment, human." * (vs. Tomas) "Are you the only one who thinks that I don't take my work seriously?" * (vs. Fong) "Perhaps you confused me with a certain actor from those superhero movies!" * (vs. Kastor) "I understand the situation with Doctor Giga. There's a reason why I'm here." * (vs. Don Z) "You should understand that Doctor Giga lied to you!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Justice is now served! You will be under arrest!" * (vs. Valerie) "This is unfair, loony girl! Why I don't have a fan club?" * (vs. John) "Someone is impersonating the mayor. I know the truth of your case." * (vs. Hiroto) "The truth is that Yakuza will oust you in an unexpected moment." * (vs. Marion) "I heard you are one of the best members of the League of Spies." * (vs. Patrick) "The way you deal with criminals is not worth of a hero!" * (vs. Amadeus) "My apologies, Father Amadeus. It's just that I don't even know my own strength." * (vs. Raystrom) "Don't worry, Raystrom. I swear that your comrades' deaths will be avenged." Arcade Captain Lyrus/Arcade Notes * I picked Danny Elfman as the composer of his theme for one reason: He's a legend in making epic themes of movies, especially the first Batman movies by Tim Burton. * Guess who I choose as his Latin American voice actor? That's right, it's Mario Castañeda, known for voicing Son Goku in the Dragon Ball franchise ever since become the character we all knew and like in the Z era.' * Similarly, the Japanese voice actor I picked is none another than Tetsuo Kurata, who portrayed Kotaro Minami, the titular ''Kamen Rider Black, and his upgraded form Kamen Rider Black RX. * His ending is the only one where Doctor Giga doesn't get killed during the building destruction as his brother was sent to trial in the Lawful Dimension for his crimes. The final veredict: Giga gets trapped in the Negative Dimension for life so he can get weals in his body, since the dictator is allergic to its environment. * The last '''Sequel Hook features another newcomer in Morpheus, an inhabitant of the Lawful Dimension. He will await for the moment to usurp Vindictus' position as the Top Judge of the Court. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males